Undying Warmth
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: Sequel to Cold Secret. Amu and Ikuto return from their honeymoon, and reveal they are expecting a child. With the Council gone, everything seems to be fine, until Kagami's twin sister comes...to kill Amu and Ikuto's son!


**Undying Warmth**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hello, I'm back! :D

Kathy: …You should be working on Ichigo Neko…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: …Um…

Kagami: Let's…pretend this never happened.

Sammie: You didn't answer-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: PLEASERATEANDREVIEW!

Chapter One: Reflections

**Kagami's POV**

Snow…

I hate snow.

Snow is cold, and bitter. It traps life beneath its smothering blanket and kills it. I hate snow. Snow reminds me of my other half…

Fuyu.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I HATE HER!

Stupid, whiny, annoying brat! She is the complete opposite of me! How dare she go and kill our parents who always submitted to her selfish wishes! I'll never forgive her!

It doesn't matter if she's my twin!

**Normal POV**

"Kagami," Souko called to her adopted daughter, "Ikuto and Amu-chan are coming soon. Don't you want to wait outside?" Kagami poked her head out of the door.

"But it's cold outside," Kagami complained.

"Oh, Kagami," Souko sighed.

"Let her be," Aruto laughed, ruffling Kagami's hair. Souko shook her head in exasperation.

"Aruto-"

Suddenly, a black limo pulled up to the Tsukiyomi mansion. Kagami lit up in delight.

"Ikuto-nii!"

Out stepped Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and then his wife, Amu Hinamori. His movements to her were gentle, and he seemed awfully cautious about her stomach.

"Ikuto-nii!" Kagami launched herself at her older brother and tackled him with a force of a rocket.

"Hey there sis," he greeted warmly. "It's good to be back."

"Hello Kagami-chan," Amu said. Kagami stared at her stomach, then to her brother, and then to her parents.

"…New life," she murmured. Her eyes were glowing bright.

"Kagami, what are you talking about?" Souko asked, while hugging Amu and Ikuto.

"Er, Oba-sama…the truth is…" Amu stammered.

"Amu's pregnant," Ikuto broke in.

One second.

Two seconds.

"_W-WHATTT?"_

A young girl with long snow-white hair and eyes the color of sapphires limped along the rough terrain on which the snow had melted on. She lifted her hands up, and the crystalline droplets froze immediately. They were sharp, like knives. This girl's name was Fuyu, and she had the ability to freeze anything. She was the younger fraternal twin of Kagami, and the exact opposite of her. However, she too was enchantingly beautiful. Like the fabled yuki-onna, Fuyu was a fairy-tale like creature. She didn't seem to be part of this world.

"Kagami-nee…Kagami-nee…you were always loved by Mama and Papa more than me," she whispered, carving a happy face onto a piece of ice with her nails. Her lovely face turned into a grotesque snarl as she smashed the picture.

"It's not fair for you to be the only one happy! I'll take away your happiness again…just you wait Kagami-nee!"

Souko clapped her hands in delight. "I can't believe it! We're going to be grandparents Aruto!"

"Yes, yes, Souko, calm down," Aruto chuckled.

"What gender is it? What gender is it?" Kagami asked while tugging on her brother's sleeve. He ruffled her hair, ignoring her protests.

"Hey, what does it matter? As long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters. Besides, you'll be an aunt now Kagami. Aren't you excited?" Ikuto laughed. Kagami nodded happily. Just then, Kukai crashed through the doorway.

"HEEEEYYY I'VE HEARD AMU'S GOT A BABY?" he hooted. Utau whacked him on the head and rolled her eyes.

"So _that's_ what they mean by opposites attract," Kagami marveled.

"If you want a better example look at Ikuto, Kagami," Utau sighed, sitting down.

"Shut up Utau."

"Whatever, Ikuto. Anyway, congratulations Amu!" Utau beamed. "I wonder if I'll get a nephew…well, a niece would be nice too…"

"Start worrying about your own child Utau," Ikuto said sarcastically. "Then again, your child might have all your bad traits-"

"IKUTO!"

"I was kidding for crying out loud!" Ikuto grumbled. Kagami giggled as her older sister, mother, and sister-in-law started ranting at Ikuto. Suddenly, she felt a wave of unnatural energy and whirled around towards the window, her eyes narrowing. Aruto noticed this.

"Kagami, what's the matter?" he asked. Kagami kept looking out the window, and then slowly turned back.

"It's…nothing. I thought I felt someone, that's all," she explained sweetly. Aruto nodded and thought nothing more of it, but the issue remained stuck in Kagami's brain. _I seem to remember that presence…but where?_

Meanwhile, Fuyu was watching from outside, hidden within the trees, watching the happy Tsukiyomi family inside their lovely home. The grin on Fuyu's face widened in length, giving her the eerie look of a maniacal doll, and she lovingly stroked the glass bottle she held in her hand…

"I'm back Kagami-nee…"

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry the epically short chapter D: FORGIVE ME!

Undying Warmth Cast: No.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: You realize I take care of your paychecks?

Undying Warmth Cast: W-We forgive you!

Kathy: Blackmailer…

Sammie: Please rate and review! If you do, I'll give you a free bazooka! :D

Nicki and Carina: We'll also include a free policeman uniform and a random video game! :D

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Er…anyway, I'll be uploading a ton this summer in order to make up for my past laziness…so if the chapters are kinda bad, I'm really sorry. I should be presenting you guys with my best work…D: And so…please enjoy the story and please review!


End file.
